geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Fly
Picking An Aircraft You will spawn up as a Piper Club on your first visit to GeoFS. There are many other aircraft. On the lower left side corner, you will see a tab titled Aircraft. Click on it and you will see a wide variety of aircraft you can fly. Takeoff and landing For mouse, put your cursor to the bottom of the screen to pull up, put the cursor to the top of the screen to go down. To the left to rotate your plane left, and to the right to roll your craft to the right. Pressing the numbers 0-9 set throttle; 0 being minimum thrust, 9 being full. if you try!]] Now that you know this, press 9 or hold page up till the dial all the way to the right is full or stops moving. You do not have to hold 9. Then, gently pull the cursor down, or press the down key. Be aware that if you use the keyboard the up and down controls do not reset once you stop pressing the key. once you lift off level your craft, not putting the mouse in the centre keeps the ailerons (flaps that control the rotation) and the elevators (flaps that control elevation) level. Once you do that, gain altitude, and the sky is yours for the taking! roleplay!]] Landing your craft without destroying it (if you have crash detection on) is harder then flying. In order to land align your craft so that it is facing the runway, set throttle to 1 or 0, use your flaps, and gradually aim your craft downwards till you reach the runway, then press space bar for brakes. Page down for reverse thrust. Most aircraft have air brakes, by pressing B. This slows your craft midair but doesn't work for many turboprops and some jets. Everybody learns their own technique to flying and soon you'll get the hang of it. Please note that not all aircraft have all the features listed below. The most commonly left out item is the spoiler. The DC-3, Cessna 152, Cessna 172, J-3 Piper Cub and many other aircraft do not have spoilers, either due to their size or age. Aerobatic Flight Aerobatic flight is fun, and useful in many situations. To train, select the AlphaJet or the Zlin Z-50 and take off as usual. Climb to about 5,000 feet, and begin. Always disengage roll/yaw mixing before aerobatic flight. To perform an Aileron Roll, simply roll 360 degrees with the ailerons in 1 direction. To perform an Immelmann, named for German WWI fighter ace Max Immelmann, pull up int the 1st half of a loop, but stop once you are inverted. then perform an aileron roll until you are level. You should now be on the opposite course as when you started. To perform a Split S, useful as a substitute for the Immelmann, perform 3/4ths of a loop, then roll 180 degrees so your cockpit is facing out of the loop, and pull up to level. To perform a stall turn, also known as a hammerhead or wingover, pull up so you are vertical or almost vertical, pull the engines back to 0, then use your < or > key to feed in some rudder so that the aircraft is now facing towards the ground. This is useful as a reversal in air combat. Controls Please note: The Su35, F16 and the Alphajet, do not turn by roll axis alone. The aircraft does NOT experience any adverse aileron yaw, and therefore yaw moments may be implemented. The most effective strategy is to bank and push the elevators in a positive manner to turn in the direction of the bank and to push the elevators in a negative manner to turn in the opposite direction of the bank. Panels To block an offensive player, click on their name and click 'Block' To use your in-flight flight path, go to Nav, then on the top left, click CREATE FLIGHT PATH. Heading: Where you are facing (0 is North, 90 is East, 180 is South, 270 is West) Altitude: How high you are flying. The altitude is NOT in flight levels, but actual feet. If you put 30, it will put you at 30 feet instead of FL30 and you will most likely crash and die. ''' Speed: How fast you are travelling. '''If you have winds or you set your speed too high, your autopilot may try to get to your set speed but you may never reach it Option Panel includes how to fly, colour enhancement, graphics and a bunch of other stuff. The Location panel includes runways, ridge soaring, gliding, approaches and even a carrier! Gallery X - Function Some aircraft have an extra animated function when "X" is pressed. This is a gallery of those functions. Concorde The Concorde's droop nose can be activated using the Flaps key. Also see... Communicating with ATC Plugins Category:GeoFS